Crazy Love
by flightlessbird.cryinangel
Summary: Nutmeg's mother is brain damaged from a car accident. What happens when they meet an unassuming stuffed animal? Is it too much for Nutmeg to take? Who will help her through this? None other than the Cullens. All human.
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N. Just so you know you don't have to read this. I just thought I'd explain where I got my ideas. Yesterday, my mom and I went to an art fair. We were looking at some weird recycled clothes when on the ground**__**we saw**__**this adorable teddy-bear dressed in a fox/sheep suit. I decided to buy it for my friend's baby sister. So, I did. It was so cute that soon my mom was obsessing over it. She was talking to it, positioning it, telling it stories and many more queer things. So, I made a joke about her being in love with it and ta-da I had my fabulous idea for a story. I fear I've given away too much but I thought I should tell people. On a crazy whim this is a twilight fanfic. All human, though. One more thing anything in bold and brackets is a personal note. Please R&R.**_

Chapter 1: Mommy, Dearest

I sat and stared at my mother. She was sitting on the ground laughing as she played with toy trucks. I laughed a sorrowful chuckle. My mom was crazy! Some people say that when they're mom won't give them what they want or they get in a fight with her but no, mine is actually crazy. It was last year that it happened.

_Flashback June 27, 2007__**(I'm officially going to be depressed ever June 27**__**th**__**)**_

"_Mom, I'm hungry." I whined._

"_I forgot to get the groceries, again." She said as if it was a normal occurrence. Wait, it was a normal occurrence._

"_Do you ever remember?" I joked. She did forget too often._

"_No. I guess not." She agreed. She was laughing freely and had a smile on her face. I loved my mom so much!_

"_Is there anything to eat?" I asked._

"_No." She groaned._

"_Can you get something?" I asked hopefully._

"_Sure. Anything for my darling daughter." She said sarcastically._

"_To the silver space mobile a.k.a. the silver Honda civic." I called._

"_To the silver space mobile." She mimicked. We walked into our apartment building's parking lot and climbed into the silver space mobile. __**(I apologize for talking so weirdly but I talk like this in real life.)**_

"_Mom?" I called._

"_Yes?" She replied._

"_I love you." I said innocently. How naïve could I be? I did love her but I was sickeningly innocent, and sickeningly childish._

"_I love you too, sweetie." She replied. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride and during the time we were shopping._

_Silently, we climbed into the back of our car. We were driving along when suddenly a loud screech came from behind. I shrieked and our car swerved. We hit a bump in the road and flipped over._

"_Mom!" I cried. Next, there was a series of yelps that were most likely my own. I was so confused. The world seemed to be spiralling to an end. Hold on Meg! __**(Her name is not Megan! It's Nutmeg! Crazy idea but I'm sticking with it,)**__ You can't walk away from this world! You can't let go! You can do it! Fight off the urge to give up! Don't go into the light! Why did people always say that? I don't see a light! Wait! Do I smell lemons? Then, the lights went out._

"_Meg." said a distant voice. I tried to figure out who it was but couldn't seem to recognize it. I couldn't get my eyes open quite yet but I could hear the voices. They were talking about my mom. Was she okay?_

"_The mother's worse." One voice commented._

"_Is she dead?" Another voice asked._

"_No but it's highly likely she is brain damaged." The first voice replied. Brain damaged? She can't be brain damaged! I can't live with her but I can't leave her. Where am I to go? My eyes fluttered open._

"_Can I see my mom?" I asked instantaneously._

"_Sorry. You have to stay here." said an incredibly handsome blonde doctor._

"_Are you an intern?" I asked. He looked rather young._

"_No. I'm a doctor." He chuckled. My cheeks were tainted pink._

"_Oops. Sorry." I apologized._

"_It's okay." He replied._

"_My mom's brain damaged, isn't she?" I said._

"_I don't know for sure but it's most likely." He replied his face grave. My face fell._

"_Where am I supposed to go?" I asked._

"_A social worker will come and talk to you if needed." He answered. _

"_She can't be brain damaged!" I yelled. _

"_Calm down. You need to worry about yourself at the time being. Then, you can worry about your mom." He said soothingly._

"_I am worrying about myself." I replied more calmly._

"_You have to worry about getting better. You have a concussion, a few minor cuts and a fractured fibula." He explained._

"_Oh. When can I get out of here?" I asked._

"_A day or two. Do you have a dad?" He asked intrusively._

"_Yes. Some where. He left three years ago, never seen him since." I replied my eyes glaring at the wall._

"_What's his name?" He asked._

"_Michael Torres __**(Totally random pick,)**__. Father of Nutmeg Manning, ex-husband of Chai Manning." I answered._

"_We'll try our best to find him." The doctor tried to reassure me._

"_We tried our best and look where that got us." I laughed bitterly._

"_I can see this is a touchy topic for you. I just came by to give you these forms to fill out." He said._

_This doctor looked way to young to be a doctor. He was about 23 years old. He had blonde hair, pale skin and eyes the colour of topaz._

"_Thank you, sir." I took the forms._

"_You're welcome. You can call me Dr. Cullen." He replied. I looked down to examine what the forms were asking. Just simple things at first. My name, age, etc but when I got to the stuff about my medical history I was lost._

"_Nutmeg?" Somebody called. I snapped my head around. It was the handsome doctor._

"_I'm Meg. What?" I asked exasperated._

"_I just wanted to tell you that your mother is, in fact, brain-damaged." He said. He sure knew how to make my day!_

That's how I ended up here. My dad had come back. I don't know why. It was a torturous lifestyle for all three of us, though. A tear slipped down my cheek silently. I'm a fifteen year old girl. This isn't supposed to be my life. I don't want to spend my time caring for my insane mother. I love her but I want to be my care-free self that I was two years ago.

"Come on, mom. Time to go to the doctors!" I said trying to get her to stop from playing with the barbies.

"Please Meggie, five more minutes?" My mom begged.

"No! The doctor doesn't have time for you to play barbies for five more minutes." I answered sharply.

"Okay, Meggie." Mom replied pouting weakly. I took her hand and led her to Dr. Cullen's office. Apparently, he was a psych doctor. Why he was my doctor after the crash I have no clue. I had been taking my mom to him once a week since I was thirteen years old. I had to pay for taxi to get here since my mom couldn't really go in buses. So, I was broke. She hated buses! So, she would throw a fit and it didn't look to normal to have an adult woman throwing a fit because she didn't like buses.

"Hello, Chai." Dr. Cullen greeted patronizingly. "Meg, nice to see you again." He said in a more grown up tone.

"Hello, Carlisle." I greeted. That was Dr. Cullen's first name. I had started calling him that after the first six months of appointments.

"Hello, Carlie." My mother said adoringly. She treated him like a mentor. I knew she would never get to be like him, though because she didn't age mentally. Then, they went through their usual procedures. I sat and waited for them to finish.

My eyes darted across the pictures that were on his desk. They were all of beautiful young people. There were eight people plus Carlisle each in at least two photos. The one that was in front was a young women that looked a bit closer to Carlisle's age. She had reddish hair and bright eyes. Her skin was pale too. Behind there was one of a blonde girl (she was a bit to old to be considered a girl but I'll stick with it) who looked a bit younger but not to much. She was beautiful and sculpted looking reminding me of the Greek myth about the man who fell in love with a sculpture he made. She too was as pale as freshly fallen snow. Next there was a muscular boy (well, young man) with dark brown hair and a cheeky grin. Looks like everyone had the signature pale skin. After him, there was a pixie-like black-haired girl with shining eyes and a chirpy smile. Next to her there was a honey blonde boy with his arms wrapped around her slender waist. After was a picture of a gorgeous bronze-haired boy in a tuxedo and a girl in a wedding dress. Their cheeks were flushed and they looked excited. A smile twitched across my face. After, there was another picture of them with a little girl between them. The little girl had curly brown hair and an adorable face. Her eyes were the same deep brown as the woman who I guessed was her mother. They looked down on her with adoration. After, there were just other pictures of the same people.

"That's it for today. See you guys next week." Dr. Cullen said in a cheery, kind voice.

"See you!" I replied.

**So, what did you think???? I am very pleased with this chapter but I think it should have had a better ending. Do you agree?? It doesn't feel complete. I actually have a plot for this story which I will start to uncover next chapter. I had to tell the story of how it happened first and I didn't want to rush into anything. I do realize it's mostly a flashback but it's very important. I will add a few more flashbacks in the story. I'm not sure if I'm going to try to make it funny or sad.**


	2. Chapter 2 Foxy Locksy

**Hey,**

**I'm back! If anyone has been waiting for this update it's been me. My file didn't save so I have to restart. This story is really important to me. I had some longish note here before but I forget what it said so here goes my story minus the long note.**

**Disclaimer: Some of these characters do not belong to me. They belong to the genius, Stephenie Meyer.**

"I want ass cweam!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mom whined. I chuckled darkly. I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO KILL MYSELF! **(That was just something I had to write down to get out my anger but I thought it worked)**

"It's ice cream and no, you can't have any." I answered.

"That's not fair." She screeched making her pouty face

"Life is full of injustice," Was my reply. Did I forget to mention we were in the supermarket? Well we were.

"Ooh, Meggie. I want this wolf!" She changed the subject. I started at the peculiar creature in her hands. It was a wolf… I think. It was in a little woollen suit that made it look like a wolf in sheep's clothing. It was very cute.

"No, Mom. I can't pay for it." I argued.

"Please, Meggie. Can't Mikey pay for it?" She asked.

"Where do you see Mikey? Nowhere, right? Exactly." Harsh, I know but I can't protect from everything.

"He's right there." She pointed to a man I didn't know. I couldn't see the front of him but his hair was bronze and my dad's was brown.

"That's not Mikey, Mom." I replied.

"Yes it is! Come!" She took my hand and started taking me to the man.

"Mom, stop!" I cried as she dragged me to the man.

"See!" She said tapping on his back. The man turned around. God was he ever handsome! Strangely enough I felt like I'd seen him before!

"Uh… hello! Do I know you?" He said looking freaked out.

"Nope but my mom thinks you're my dad. She's brain-damaged. You do look sort of familiar." I said.

"Maybe you've seen me before. My dad works with people that are brain-damaged." He said. Was it possible that he was Dr. Cullen's son?

"What's your dad's name?" I asked. I felt curious but like I was bugging him.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He answered firmly.

"OH MY GOD! He's my mom's doctor." I said a little loudly.

"Really? I'll have to tell him I met one of his patients. What's your name?" He asked.

"Nutmeg Jones." I said while a doe-eyed brunette came up behind him.

"Hi." She said smiling. She snaked her arm around his waist **(LOL I almost wrote waste.)**. "Honey, have you seen Nessie?"

"No. I thought she was with you." He replied. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"No! Oh my god! Where's my baby?" She screeched. I wrinkled my nose. She seemed like a drama queen.

"She probably walked up to a stranger." I said earning two chuckles.

"I'll go find her!" The woman sighed.

"And I got to go find my mom." I answered.

"Bye." Mr. Cullen said.

"Bye." I smiled at him.

It was nice to know Dr. Cullen's son. Now, I've got a story to tell him. I like to tell stories.

"Meggie! The foxy!! I wanna get the foxy!" Mom nagged.

"Maybe we can get it next week!" I decided.

"Now, Meggie! I want him now!" She insisted stomping her feet.

"We're not getting him and that's final. Now, it's time to go." I yanked her arm and steered her out of the store. Luckily, we were just a short walk from the store so it was free transportation.

"You're mean, Meggie." She moped.

"If I were would I let you get ice cream?" I persuaded.

"Yes. You just don't want me to be sad… I mean… uh…" She tried to reply.

"Exactly!" I said triumphantly.

"Okay, Meggie. Let's go get ass cweam." She pouted.

"Perk up!" I added. We walked slowly along the route to the ice cream and ordered our ice cream. I was having chocolate mint and she was having bubblegum.

The sun slowly set in the vast expanse ahead of us. I liked these moments when everything seemed almost normal.

We arrived home at about the same time my dad. Oh no! He never hurt me but he acted as if I didn't exist, like I was just a money-sucker. Of course I wasn't, I was his daughter for god's sake!

"Hi, dad!" I chirped. He just turned his back to me and didn't even acknowledge me. Boy, did I ever hate him!

**So, what did you think? I know I said I would update a lot more but I didn't get around to it. Sorry! But I am happy-ish with this chapter. It's too short but I am getting major writer's block. Please review! Maybe, I'll get a bit more out if I have some drive. That is all for today!**

**Thanks, Wiings (Like red bull)**


	3. Chapter 3 Drop

Crazy Love- Chapter 3

I stared up at the starry night sky. I curled into Jake's warm, inviting chest. He stroked my hair and told me it was going to be okay. He knew what he was talking about, he had gone through the same experience.

I had met Jake last year at the clinic while my mom was in one of her sessions with Dr. Cullen. I had decided to sit out in the waiting room. Jake had been there for the same reason. He had a brain damaged older brother. His brother had been going in for about 2 years and they had almost completely lost hope but Jake still insisted on bringing him in once a week. I sat out almost every session to talk to Jake until he was moved to a different time with a different doctor because his brother, Sam, had been progressing a lot lately. We continued to see each other a lot and eventually we started dating.

Sam and my mom were also close friends because they had around the same level of brain damage.

"She's not getting any better." I whispered.

"She will, Meg. Don't worry." He carefully sat up.

"Don't go." I grabbed his sleeve.

"Meg, I have to." He bent down and kissed me then climbed into his little red car.

"Bye, Jake, drive carefully!" I shouted as he drove off. I think I heard him mutter "don't count on it" but fingers crossed I heard wrong.

Jake had always had his problems but he had seemed to be a whole lot more depressed a whole lot more often. It had been a while since I had seen his lips turn up into a genuinely happy lighthearted smile. He might be thinking the exact same thing about me to right now, though. Where's is this going? I'm happy with Jacob but not my life. Maybe I should do something daring and brave! I could start cliff diving or skydiving or maybe even bungee jumping. I whipped my phone out of my pocket. I searched the age that you have to be to do these things. Cliff diving seems to be the only one I can do without breaking the law. For the moment I am going to try to abide the law. Now, I dialled Jake.

"Meg? Are you okay? It's only been 5 minutes since I left!" He said.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you I have decided to go cliff diving." I announced.

"WHAT?" Jacob shouted.

"Yeah. Anyway, I know it was your favourite past time before what happened to your brother so, I was wondering where are some good jumping places?" I asked as carefully as possible.

"You know my brothers like he is because of cliff diving, right?"

"Yep." I popped the "P" just to get the message across.

"Do what you like but I'm not going to help you find a place for your dangerous habit." He was pissed.

"Fine!" I pouted.

"Please Meg, don't!" He begged.

"You can't stop me!" I answered. Then, I hung up. I called a cab.

I pulled out my iPod and played "Butterflies and Hurricanes" by Muse. I waited for the cab to pull up. Finally it came and I gladly hopped in.

"Where to, Miss?" Said the cab driver.

"Do you know any places for cliff jumping?" I asked.

"Yes I do, Miss." Replied the cab driver.

"Take me there!" I told him.

He pulled up in front of an amazingly big cliff.

"People actually jump that?" I pondered.

"They sure do." Answered the cab man.

"If they can I sure as hell can." I told myself.

After paying the cab man his money and waiting for him to leave, I stripped down to only my underwear ran forward and jumped of the cliff. It was such a rush. A rush of excitement, a rush of adrenaline, and a huge thrill. Then smack I smashed against the water and it split to let me through into the surging water. The cold shocked and cleansed me.

I felt new fresh and alive but I realized I had no clothes unless I was supposed to go up and find them. Joy, oh joy! Everything was up there! My phone, my iPod, my clothes and my money. Obviously I did have to walk all the way. Why don't I ever think?!

After finally making it up that steep hill naked I called the cab man again. I sat in the cab wet and shaking, and I instructed him on where to go.

By the time I got home, I think I knew why Jacob didn't like the idea. Not just the fact that it nearly killed his brother but this so cold it's numb feeling is unbearable. The minute I got home I ran through the door climbed into my cozy pyjamas, drank a cup of tea and went to bed. It felt so warm and comfortable. I never wanted to leave.

_So, what did you think? I'm struggling with ideas here. Any assistance would be loved. I have just gotten a new keyboard so that's one less struggle and one less thing stopping me from writing. School on the other hand is just one more. That's weird, isn't it? Anyway, if anyone actually read my story they should write a review because unless you are an author you have no clue how much it brightens your day when someone tells you you're a bad author._

_Love,_

_Wiings_


End file.
